Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek is the eleventh upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Trek crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek: Nemesis. Plot In the 23rd century, the Federation starship USS Kelvin is investigating a "lightning storm" in space. A Romulan ship, Narada, emerges from the storm and attacks the Kelvin. Narada's first officer, Ayel, demands that Kelvin's Captain Robau come aboard to negotiate a truce. Robau is questioned about the current stardate and an "Ambassador Spock", whom he does not recognize. Narada's commander, Nero, kills him, and resumes attacking the Kelvin. George Kirk, Kelvin's first officer, orders the ship's personnel, including his pregnant wife Winona, to abandon ship while he pilots the Kelvin on a collision course with Narada. Kirk sacrifices his life to ensure Winona's survival as she gives birth to James T. Kirk. Seventeen years later on the planet Vulcan, a young Spock is accepted to join the Vulcan Science Academy. Realizing that the Academy views his human mother, Amanda, as a "disadvantage", he joins Starfleet instead. On Earth, Kirk becomes a reckless but intelligent young adult. Following a bar fight with Starfleet cadets accompanying Nyota Uhura, Kirk meets Captain Christopher Pike, who encourages him to enlist in Starfleet Academy, where Kirk meets and befriends doctor Leonard McCoy. Three years later, Commander Spock accuses Kirk of cheating during the Kobayashi Maru simulation. Kirk argues that cheating was acceptable because the simulation was designed to be unbeatable. The disciplinary hearing is interrupted by a distress signal from Vulcan. With the primary fleet out of range, the cadets are mobilized. McCoy and Kirk board Pike's ship, the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701) Enterprise]. Realizing that the "lightning storm" observed near Vulcan is similar to the one that occurred when he was born, Kirk breaks protocol to convince Pike that the distress signal is a trap. Enterprise arrives to find the fleet destroyed and Narada drilling into Vulcan's core. Narada attacks Enterprise and Pike surrenders, delegating command of the ship to Spock and promoting Kirk to first officer. Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, and Chief Engineer Olson perform a space jump onto the drilling platform. Olson is killed mid-jump, but Kirk and Sulu successfully reach and disable the drill. Despite Enterprise's efforts, Nero launches "red matter" into Vulcan's core, forming an artificial black hole that destroys Vulcan. Enterprise manages to rescue Spock's father, Sarek, and the high council, but not Amanda, who falls to her death before the transporter can properly lock onto her. As Narada moves toward Earth, Nero tortures Pike to gain access to Earth's defense codes. Spock maroons Kirk on Delta Vega after Kirk attempts mutiny. Kirk encounters an older Spock, who explains that he and Nero are from 129 years in the future. In that future, Romulus was threatened by a supernova. Spock's attempt to use "red matter" to create an artificial black hole and consume the supernova failed, and Nero's family perished along with Romulus. Narada''and Spock's vessel were caught in the black hole, sending them back in time. Nero stranded Spock on Delta Vega to watch Vulcan's destruction. Reaching a Starfleet outpost on Delta Vega, Kirk and the elder Spock meet Montgomery Scott. With the elder Spock's help, Scott devises a way for Kirk to beam onto ''Enterprise while it is travelling at warp speed. Following the elder Spock's advice, Kirk provokes younger Spock into attacking him, forcing Spock to recognize himself as emotionally compromised and relinquish command to Kirk. After talking with Sarek, Spock decides to help Kirk. While Enterprise''hides itself within the gas clouds of Titan, Kirk and Spock beam aboard ''Narada. Kirk fights with Nero and Ayel, killing the latter and rescuing Pike, while Spock uses the elder Spock's ship to destroy the drill. Spock leads Narada away from Earth and sets his ship to collide with Nero's ship. Enterprise beams Kirk, Pike, and Spock aboard. The older Spock's ship and Narada collide, igniting the "red matter". Kirk offers Nero help to escape, but Nero refuses, prompting Kirk to give the order to fire, dooming Narada to be consumed in a black hole. Kirk is promoted to Captain and given command of Enterprise, while Pike is promoted to Rear Admiral. Spock encounters his older self, who persuades his younger self to continue serving in Starfleet, encouraging him to do, for once, what feels right instead of what is logical. Spock remains in Starfleet, becoming first officer under Kirk's command. Enterprise goes to warp as the elder Spock speaks the "where no one has gone before" monologue. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, Buzz, Kratt, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls, Mordecai, Rigby, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'' and Star Trek were both released in the year, 2009. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Into Darkness. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Anton Yelchin Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series